


Batfamily Times

by depresso_bakugou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresso_bakugou/pseuds/depresso_bakugou
Summary: Many adventures of the batfamily.





	1. Just Chilling

**Author's Note:**

> Gees! It takes so long to transfer my fanfics from all the other websites I use... Hope you enjoy!

**Just Chilling**

"Hey Demon Spawn, where did you put my beer bottle, I was drinking from it" Jason interrupted the silence that had come over the mansion.

With a tt', Damien responded angrily, "I didn't do anything with you beer bottle, Todd. Now go back to your meaningless work."

Not accepting that answer, Jason looked up from the gun he was working on to see Tim walk in. "Hey!" Tim slowly turned towards Jason with a passive face. "Did you take my beer bottle replacement?"

Tim scowled understanding what was happening. "No, I didn't. Did you ask the  _thing_  over there if he did?"

"I already did!" Jason anger was getting worse by each passing moment he didn't have his drink. He almost slammed his gun down on the counter as he stomped his way out of the room, shoving Dick out of the way.

"What's up his a-" seeing Damien on the couch he corrected himself "-butt?" Smiling a little at Dick's correction, Tim sighed running his hand through his black locks.

"He is getting all pissy that he can't find his beer bottle and is determined that we hide it from him." Dick nodded, as if this was a normal thing for him. He made his way towards the fridge, planning to make himself a sandwich. He took out the ingredients and what do you know! There sitting in the spotlight of the kitchen's light, was Jason's "missing" beer bottle. Keeping this new revelation to himself, Dick continued to make his lunch. He was interested how this all turned out.

He took his newly made sandwich with him as he flopped down on the couch setting up the next episode he was on for Walking Dead. Minutes later there was a stomping sound getting louder and louder, until the source was right next to him. Suppressing the smile he wanted to have on his face, he turned towards Jason.

"Yes~?" he asked in a sing-song voice just to annoy his brother

"Dick." Jason growled back

"What's wrong oh brother of mine~?" he continued

"Where. Is. It?" Jason sure did have an addition, Dick noted.

"Where is what?" he played the dumb card, wanting to burst out with laughter as his others brothers watched the scene take place.

"My beer bottle, Dick. Now where is it or there will be hell to play."

Ignoring the threat, Dick replied "Someone's an angry drunk aren't they? Well I don't know where you stupid bottle of crap is. Why don't you get another one?" he smirked as Jason realized that instead of wasting his time looking for it, he could have just gotten another.

Grunting, Jason made his way towards the fridge and opened another bottle, drowning it all almost immediately. He turned to see Dick holding his lost bottle, inspecting it as if it was something new to him.

"As I came to drop off my dish, I just saw this sitting on the counter... is it what you were looking for?" Dick asked as innocently as he could as he started to smile from Jason's rapidly growing anger. Laughing, with the bottle still in hand, Dick started to run down the hall. Jason soon followed, yelling curses on his way.

Tim turned his head back toward Damien as he sneered at his older brother's behaviors.

"And they say we're children."

All Tim did was nod and continue his homework.


	2. Silent Treatment

**Silent Treatment**

Third Person POV

It was lunch time at the mansion, and every member from the bat family, except Bruce,were sitting at the dinning room table.

Bruce was gone for the weekend in China.

Alfred was cooking breakfast, every once in a while looking at the family.

Tim was working on his computer, finishing his homework for the weekend.

Dick was trying to get Jason's attention in some way or another.

Jason was sneering at the conversation he and Roy were texting to each other on the phone.

And Damian was sitting at the table, arms crossed, frowning. He was angry, angrier then usual that is. His siblings had pissed him off and he had had enough of it for the weekend.

Alfred brought over the plates of food, and everyone, but Damian, started to dig in.

After a few minutes Dick looked up to see Damian wasn't eating his food.

"Dami is something wrong? You aren't eating your food." He asked worryingly

"'tt' I'm fine Grayson. Mind your own business." He started to push the food on my plate around a little. Dick kept sending looks of worry to Damian as he ate. After a few minutes Damian just wanted to leave. So, he excused himself and went to train.

"What's up his a-" Dick send him a glare, "-pples" Dick and Tim looked at him confused, but then began.

"He has been acting like this all morning. He won't talk and much and seems really angry." Tim replied

"Well whats got him pissed?" Jason questioned

Smiling, Dick then said, "Maybe it is just puberty?"

"That's not funny Dick" Tim deadpanned

"Says you. Me and Dickie bird over here have gone through it, but look at you. You still have a high pitched voice and everything." Jason and Dick started to snicker until Tim sighed and admitted defeat.

"I. Know. But right now, we are talking about Damian"

"Well lets just continue our day and if it does continue we will do something about it" They all agreed and went on with their day.

Throughout the rest of the day, Damian had acted the same. He didn't speak much at all unless he had to and the bat brothers were getting a little worried.

They all started to follow Damian around and asked questions

Dick: "Are you sure you're ok?"

Jason: "Go back to normal, Demon-Spawn" That had earned himself a slap on the head from Dick

Tim: "Why am I here, Dick"  _smack "-_ I mean! Are you ok Damian?" he said with a fake voice of worry

"I told you, I'm  **fine**.Now go away." He slowly started to get faster and faster with his walking, until it became a jog, and then a run. The other brothers were still following not far behind. Damian finally stopped, having enough of his families' shenanigans.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled as the others boys stopped

"Then tell us what's wrong, God! I didn't think it was that hard."Tim said

"Shut it, Drake. I told you I was fine now drop it." Damian said this and began to walk away again.

The other three bat boys decided to drop it and try again the next day.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Dick came down stairs, ready to eat breakfast. As he walked in the dinning room he saw Damian sitting at the table, as usually.  _He seems better since yesterday_ , thought Dick. To test if he was better, Dick went up to Damian and gave him a hug, getting a squirming Damian below him.

"Get off of me Grayson!" Damian's voice was muffled under Dick's arms around him

"Alright, alright. I was just making sure you were better since yesterday." he paused and looked at Damian's frowning face. With a smile he then said, "And it seems that you are better. I did want to ask though, why did you act like that?"

Damian sneered at him, looking back at his breakfast. "Nothing you need to know. Go and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

For the rest of the day and onward Damian was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story was inspired from a day I have gone through. It is modified for the bat family though. I was Damian and Dick was like my Mom. Sorry if it is too short!


	3. Pity Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired a little bit by Melanie Martinez's Pity Party. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csSWgj-P1yI

Chapter 3: Pity Party

It was the first day of spring, yet it was so very cold outside. Dick Grayson had just gotten out of bed to get ready for the day. For today he had off from his work in Bludhaven.

It was also his birthday.

Now you might think a birthday is a great holiday and it's the best time someone has every year because it only happens once a year. That wasn't the case with Dick.

Dick never really liked birthdays because most people in society had believed that, oh who has the best party. Who gets the most presents is the best. When Dick realized that you get older every single day of the year. Why celebrate it on one day?

Yes, it was the day you were born, but every time he thought about that it just reminded him of his parents and everyone knows what happened to them.

Yet every year on this day when he's either trying to lock himself in his house or sulk the whole day, somehow, family gets him out and either has a surprise party or just has to party.

He never complained, always smiled and took the presents and card saying'thank you' everywhere he went on this day. But this year he wasn't in the mood for that. So many things had happened over the year and when you have their birthday usually think them all over and it just brought pain to him.

He kept going on and off with Barbara.

His relationships with his brothers hadn't gotten any better.

And him and Bruce kept getting in fights every time he would visit.

The only person who seemed to be fine with him with Alfred.

The thing that pained him the most on this day with every year when he would have that party. Everyone he knew especially his own family would always fake a smile. Act like they're actually a working family and try to be happy on his birthday when he knew they weren't.

So today, this year on his 22nd birthday, he decided that he wouldn't have any of that. That he would hide from his family and his friends. Take the pain away from them and from himself. It might be a selfish thing to do but he knew that he had to do it eventually, so why not this year?

He had it all planned out. He wouldn't be in Bludhaven or Gotham. He decided that he would actually fly to another state because it's not like they could come there anyway. If they called or asked where he was, he would say he was on business, but not tell where. He knew if they(his family and friends) found out, that they would eventually find because I mean they're the bat family and other superheroes.

Since it was his birthday, he decided he'd go somewhere he would enjoy while he was hiding away. He decided he would go to Las Vegas.

Now when he first decided to go to Las Vegas, he was skeptical. But then he said you know what whatever. He's twenty-two, he's able to go to a casino and drink so might as well go. Also his family and friends wouldn't expect him to go there, so the more crazy and weird the better.

As his plane landed, he looked out the window. Was this really the right choice? Was this just all a big mistake. It is his family and friends, and he knows that they love him and that they care about him. But today, he wanted to be left alone. Today he didn't want to be put on the spot like that because it was his birthday.

As he went to check his phone, he noticed that there were many calls. Some from Wally. Some from Jason, Tim, and Damian. But the most were from Bruce. That made his heart clench painfully in his chest. It gave him guilt that he knew he probably shouldn't be having on his own birthday. But it was hard to avoid. He did go to another state just to avoid everyone. Even he knew that that was a little cold, but he knew he couldn't go back now. He couldn't call or text them either because then they would just question him or in Bruce's case track him and find out where he is.

The more more he thought about it the more he realized this birthday was a lot more complicated than all the other ones and that gave him a big headache.

As his mind drifted back to reality, he realized that he was now in a hotel room that was connected to a casino. He knew that he should probably go and enjoy his birthday by going in the casino, but he decided against it. Instead, he would stay up in his room and continue going through his thoughts, so he won't have to do it later.

He went to the kitchen, found a box of cereal that he didn't check the name of and plopped down on the couch to have his own little pity party. Right as he was about to begin there was a ringing from the phone right next to him. Groaning, he put down his cereal and picked up the phone and proceeded to say the normal English greeting.

"Hello?" he said trying to act as normal and happy as he could.

"Dick is that you?" asked the voice of his brother, Tim. Shit. Dick proceeded to hang up the phone and quickly gather his belongings and found the nearest exit. He waved over a taxi, popped in and told them to bring him to the airport. I guess I'll just be on planes for my whole day thought Dick. There is no other way that he be able to escape the bat family after all.

He got to the airport and soon he bought a ticket to some other random City that he didn't care to look at. As he was about to go into security, he saw a group of figures start to run towards him. He looked up from his phone to see his own family running at him.Panicky he started to run the exact other way to not be caught by them. Sadly, his plan didn't work and he was soon tackled by his other brother Jason.

"Got you ha!" Jason yelled as he pinned Dick to make sure he wouldn't escape

"Get off me Jason, you're heavier than you look" Dick said,pushing Jason off of him. "Why are you guys even here? Actually a good question is more like, how did you find me?"

"Don't look at me I don't know I just followed around because usually I'm the freeloader anyway." Jason said

Next I turned and looked at Damien. He shook his head, a bored look on his face yet I knew he was happy.

Finally I turn to Bruce and Tim. Tim is smiling madly and Bruce with a smirk on his face. Of course they would find me thought Dick with a smile. They are very smart with technology. "Alright I see you two found me. So how did you find me?"

"Our secret" said Bruce. "Let's go back home and have a good birthday like you should have had."

Everyone started to make their way to the entrance of the airport while I just stood there. I don't want to go back home. I ran away to avoid them, to avoid this the family, thought Dick. Seeing that Dick hadn't been following, the family turned around to see him standing there with an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong" said Bruce.

"I don't want to go back home. I left because I didn't want to come. I want to be left alone on my birthday. Can't I have just that?" Dick pleaded

"Don't you want to be with your family?" asked Tim in a worried voice

"It's not that I don't love you guys, because I do with all my heart. But for once I want to be left alone. I don't want to bethinking if you're all okay, I want to think about me because I never have time to think about me and now I realize that because of that,everything is piled on top of me and it's weighing me down. There's so much that it's hard to breathe."

He continued, "I don't want to be selfish at all. I strive to be selfless, but you have to care about yourself and I have not been doing that. And look at me, I get nightmares and it's hard to sleep,I don't have time to eat, I'm over working so much that's all I can think about is work and you guys and it's become too much and now I realize that. I'm sorry to put it all on you especially because it is my birthday, but this is a problem that needs to be solved and if that means doing it right now then I guess we're doing it right now."Dick chuckled

Sighing he then said, "So I will go home with you guys, but today, I just want to be left alone, if you don't mind."

By the looks on his family's faces he could tell they were surprised by the sudden outburst of all this emotion and all the problems and he had had through this year. He felt a little guilty, but he knew that it was all true and that they probably should have known if they were really close to him.

Without speaking another word, the family left the airport and got a ride back to Gotham.

~Time Skip~

As they arrived home they all went their separate ways. Bruce and Tim went back to doing whatever work they were already doing. Jason went wherever he does go and Damien went to train. Dick watched them all leave before going up to his own room.

He sat on his bed for however long, and then he heard a knock, which brought him out of his trance. When he opened the door and looked down he saw a piece of cake on a plate. He smiled to himself. Alfred,he thought. Knows what to do at the best times.

He took the piece of cake, closed his door, and went back to his bed and began eating it. When he was done with the plate, he slid it under the door and laid back down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. His mind was blank and eventually his brain caught up with the sleep he hadn't been getting and he blacked out. Little did he know that none of the family was really doing what he had thought they were doing, but instead they watched what he had been doing through hidden security cameras.

Even though Dick had said nothing, through his actions they could tell how he felt and that brought them pain. As Dick fell asleep,they were brought back to the reality of their lives and realized that Dick wasn't all happy and giggles as they had thought before.And that he was almost the exact opposite.

"Happy Birthday Dick" whispered Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was really emotional. If you didn't like it I'm sorry! This one was made by the help of Google Translate so I got it out fast. I hope you enjoy that it was longer, I really liked it. I also wanted to say I DO TAKE SUGGESTIONS!! So please comment them!


	4. Playlists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs used were:  
> 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=H0xvFeJIzhs  
> 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mwEemWkZFo

**Chapter 4: Playlists**

It was a normal, well as normal as it gets for the bat family, day. All of the family were in the same house, not fighting, for once. Dick had walked in. He had earbuds in and was moving his head to the beat of the song he was listening to. He set down his phone on the table, paused his song, and looked around. He gaze landed on Tim, who was sitting in a chair near by working on some new tech.

"Hey Timbo, can you do me a favor?" Dick asked taking out his earbuds

"Sure. What do you need?" Tim replied, looking up from his work

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you watch over my phone. Last time I left it unguarded when I came out it was broken in half, covered in some sort of liquid I still can't identify." Dick chuckle nervously at that thought.

"No problem. I'll watch it for you. Just, don't take to long."

"K. Thanks a lot!" Dick ran off to his bathroom to start his shower

Tim, like any person was, was curious of what was on Dick's phone. Looking around to see if anyone was here with him, which there wasn't, he slid the phone over to himself and unlocked it. (Dick doesn't have a password because he believes that it isn't nice to lock someone out!) He was greeted by Dick's playlist for his music.

_What?_ Tim thought. There were 6 different playlists. Each Named after a person in the family. Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Dick. He clicked on a random one, which was named after Dick and looked at the songs. There was a song called Freak Show by Set it Off. He clicked it and it started to play.

_I am a circus freak_  
Caught in a cage, caught in a cage  
Staring without a blink  
Swallow me whole, swallow me whole  
  
I am a circus freak  
Cut out my heart, cut out my heart  
Loveless and watch me bleed  
Tear me apart, tear my apart  
Yeah!  
  
I've lost myself in make-believe  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go, make me  
Over and over I've deceived  
I don't wanna go, I don't want to go  
You want reform? I can't conform  
Cause I can't take anymore of your tainted bliss cause  
I've lost myself in make-believe  
You can't break me ...

He stopped the song. _This is so much like Dick._ Tim contemplated. He looked through some of the other songs that was on Dick's playlist. There was I Took A Pill In Ibiza by Mike Posner. Happy by Marina and the Diamonds. Me, Myself, & I by Bebe Rexha, and many more.

That made him even more curious.  _So Dick picked out songs that go with us?_ Next he went into Jason's list of songs. There were songs like Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch. He was interested in this song. _I think I have heard this song before._ The intro started to play as he tried to see if he recognized the song. The lyrics started to come.

 

_I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed._  
What have I become, what have I done?  
I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame.  
And I understood, cause I feel the same.  
  
Arms wide open, I stand alone.  
I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone.  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell.  


_Wow_ , thought Tim.  _Dick surprisingly has a good taste of music that fits everyone's personalities._  As soon as he thought that Damian walked in and was soon followed by Jason. 

"Whatcha' doing Replacement?" Jason threw a chair closer to Tim and proceeded to sit in it.

Tim thought about if he should reveal what he had been doing. "I'm looking threw Dick's phone at his playlists."

"-tt- Why would you waste your time doing that Drake?" Damian replied immediately

"Well, at first I didn't care until I came over it and since then I have been exploring it. You guys should come look at it." Tim gestured to the phone

After a minute of denial from both parties, Damian and Jason came over and started to look at them. Unknownst to them, Dick had long been done his shower and was watching them.

_Even though they are going through my phone, they are bonding and that's all that matters_. Dick smiled and made his way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do this with all my music. I associate a song with a character and so I thought I would write about it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to suggest any ideas you have or want me to do. I would be happy to.


	5. Warning Sign I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run. I want to thank you guys for all the views and everything good I have gotten from this story. I want to also say sorry because a lot of my stories are mostly about Dick or Jason and that is because Jason is my husband and Dick are my favorites. I will make an effort to write stories about Tim and Damian. So here is today's chapter!

Chapter 5: Warning Sign: I

Another night in Gotham, thought Tim. He had been out on patrol for about 2 hours and nothing had happened, yet. But that was the thing that worried him. Whenever nothing happens in Gotham, it is a sign. A sign that something even bigger is going to happen. Calm before a storm.

Tim turned on his com (communicator) and waited until he heard the voice of Barbara Gordon. 

Breaking the silence, she said, "Orcale here. What do ya need Red Robin?" 

"I'm going to head home for the night. There seems to be no action tonight." he replied starting his journey back

"Alright, I'll let everyone know. Night"

"Night"

He turned off his com and was off.

Batcave

Orcale sat back in her chair at the bat computer. Tonight wasn't that bad, nobody got hurt and we stopped a lot of crimes. That brought a smile to her face. People might think that it is too much work, and all for what? To save a few people? Was it worth risking your life? 

But that was the thing. You get this rush when you save people. When they say 'thank you' and when they are happy that you are there. It is worth it, in every way. I mean, everyone dies eventually, unless you are like Jason and have a Lazarus pit. Why not die helping someone?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a beeping sound come from the bat computer. It was steady. Every few seconds...beep...beep...beep. But there was a slow increase of the beeping, it was almost not even there. 

That's not good, she thought as she tried to figure out what it was. She went to the home screen for the computer and found a little icon in the corner red and flashing. She clicked it and was met with the batfamilys' profile's. For each person it showed their heart beat, location, and if they have any injuries. In the bottom corner showed Tim's profile and it was red instead of the normal gray for neutral. 

Tim's heart rate was up and it was said that he had multiple broken or cracked ribs, a concussion, a broken arm, and was bleeding severely.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, all ready calling up the closest people to Tim. That was Batman and Red Hood.

"Red Hood, whatcha' need?" Jason replied slowly as he was fighting some criminals.

"T-Red Robin is hurt very badly close by to you. You need to get to him and bring him back to the cave. I'm sending his location to you now." she hurriedly explained.

"Got it. And am I right to assume B-man is going to be there?"

"You are right. Please hurry." 

And the connection was cut.

Bludhaven

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." there was a sigh that followed

Dick Grayson, Bludhaven's hero Nightwing, slowly got up from his sleeping position on the couch. He had had a bad night, lots of crimes that he stopped, but it all caught up to him and he crashed. This better be good if they are waking me up at 3 in the morning, Dick thought as he made his way to the door.

He swung it open and was greeted with Barbara Gordon. 

"Yes Babs?" he moved to the side to let her come in.

"It's about Tim, Dick." she looked all around seemingly worried.

"What about Tim? Is there something wrong?" 

"On patrol tonight, Tim got seriously injured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Thank you to all of those who have reviewed or done anything for the story! You guys are the only reason I don't just stop. The next chapter for this will not be up for a little while so stay tuned!


	6. Punishment

**Chapter 6: Punishment**

"Why do I have to be here?" Jason asked in a half mumble

"You know what we did Jay... And now we have to pay the price." Dick cringed at the thought.

Bruce soon after, walked in, a smirk on his face. He approached the 4 boys who were discussing the possibilities for their 'crime'.

"I have found a suitable punishment for you lot." Bruce announced, taking a second to look at each of their face's.

"You all, will do ALL Alfred's chores for today."

"That shouldn't be that bad, right?" Jason turned and looked at all his so called brothers for a response.

In return, he got Dick's horrified face, Tim's blank and unresponsive face, and Damian's angry face.

"Father I haven't done anything. Why must I be punished-" Damian was cut off by Bruce

"Damian don't lie. You were in this."

Damian closed his mouth after this.

"There is a list of all the chores in the kitchen. If you need me I will be in my office. If you need Alfred, he will be relaxing somewhere in the manor." From that, Bruce turned from his spot and walked out of the room.

After a few second to understand what their punishment was, they went to talk.

"Dick you are worrying me with that look on your face. I know this is going to be hard, but really?" Tim asked, out of his own trance.

"This is horrible Timmy! Do you realize what we have to do? Dick paused looking at nothing, making his brother even more confused. "Once Bruce gave me the same punishment when it was just me, and it was hell..." Dick started to walk out of the room and the rest of them followed.

They made their way tot he kitchen and Dick picked up the paper that had all of the chores Alfred usually does.

"Alright, there are places we need to clean. The bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchen, and the living room. We also have to set up and clean up for dinner. Lastly, we have to do the dishes and laundry." Dick took a big breath after saying everything on the list.

"Oh", he remarked, "Bruce also wrote down that he didn't want us to make dinner after  _that_ event."

They all groaned at the mention of _that_  event.

"I'll take the kitchen. Tim you do the living room. Jason the bedrooms. And Damian the bathrooms. Good? Ok. Good. Meet back here when you are done and we can do the rest of the chores." Dick particularly ran out of the room, so there would be no arguments whatsoever.

The rest of them looked at each other, shrugged, and went to where they needed to clean.

**TIME SKIP!**

**In the kitchen...**

Dick was frantically running around now. He had started to wipe the counters and then he had accidentally knocked over a box of cereal left from earlier that morning. 'No biggie', he had thought, yet now he was covered in flour and everything was even more dirty than it had been before.

"What am I going to do!?" He sighed as he sat on the floor to try and think of something.

**In the bathroom...**

Damian had been doing fine cleaning. He cleaned all the bathrooms and now was in the last one.

In each bathroom he had cleaned the counters, cleaned the toilets, wiped the mirrors, and mopped the floor. He only needed to mop the floor in this last bathroom and he was done.

_Grayson, Todd, and Drake must of messed up the places they are cleaning. They are stupid._ Damian frowned.  _Where is the mop?_  He opened the closet that was in the bathroom and was met with the mop. He picked it up, but saw that there was no bucket. He looked around and of course the bucket was on the top shelf of the closet, somewhere he didn't think he could reach.

He tried to reach, but as he thought, he was too short.  **(AN: same)** Damian proceeded to climb up each of the shelves to get to the top one, where the bucket was.

**CRASH!!!**

Not a second later, as he was reaching for the bucket, he fell down and hit the ground with a crash.

Groaning, he slowly sat up and walked out of the bathroom to go and get some ice for his new bruise.

**In the bedrooms..**

Jason didn't really clean anything. He just messed around and had as much fun as he could. He would knock things over on purpose, he liked especially walking by the places he knew his brothers had cleaned and knocking things over.

Though he didn't really feel sorry at all, he did at least clean his own bedroom.

Cackling, he ran to the designated location for when they were done.

**In the living room...**

Tim wiped the sweat off of his forehead, as he finished wiping everything in sight.

He had cleaned all the living rooms with no issues at all. _I got everything_ , Tim thought as he put all the cleaning supplies away.

He walked in the place they planned to meet and was met with chaos in the making.

Damian was on the couch, an ice pack on his head and his arm wrapped up. Jason was sitting near by, laughing, which obviously meant he had caused some sort of trouble.  _Great_. And Dick wasn't even there. That, by far, was the thing that scared him the most.

"What happened to you guys?!" Tim looked at each of them for the answer.

"Well I for one was just messing around and doing whatever I wanted. What about you demon?" He turned to Damian.

"I had an...accident while cleaning. It is only a scratch." He scoffed and looked away

"Well, I got my work done with no problems. Do you know where-" he was interrupted by a door flying open, revealing a four covered Dick.

Dick was panting as his hands were on his knees to rest. The other three boys looked at Dick in confusion. 

"Are you really that stupid to get covered in flour, when you are cleaning?" Jason started to snicker and it slowly morphed into a full on laugh.

Tim and Damian remained silent, but shook their heads at what they saw.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen? Because I didn't, and I am assuming that you didn't clean at all." Dick crossed his arms, looking Jason in the eye.

"You assume right Dickie bird. I don't care. Bruce can't control me." Jason replied, trying to act like he is a tough guy. Right after Jason said hi piece, Alfred and Bruce walked into the room.

"Master Dick, what has happened to you!?" Alfred rushed over, now with a wet clothe and started to wipe Dick's face.

"I tried to clean. This is what happened." Dick tried to joke, but it turned out dull.

Alfred finished up with Dick's face and turned around to Bruce smirking.

"I told you that they would not be able to clean." 

Sighing Bruce took out his wallet and handed a fifty dollar bill in Alfred's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the ending I didn't really know exactly how to end it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked that. These one-shots will come in slowly but surely.


End file.
